User blog:Qibli77/Creativity Challenge
Welcome to the Creativity Challenge! So I decided to do these weekly contests on this blog post. Basically there's a prompt, for either a character or a short fanfiction, and then you make a blurb (for a character) or a summary (for a fanfiction) and whoever's is the best gets to pick the prompt and be the judge for the next contest. How to Do It So you either post a blurb or a summary in the comments. Blurb (for a character) Name: Appearance: Personality: Short Backstory: Other: Summary (for a fanfiction) Main Characters: Summary: Ex. Rusty was hunting in the forest one day and then Bluestar, the leader of ThunderClan, showed up and asked him to join ThunderClan. Rusty received his apprentice name, Firepaw... (etc., etc.) Contests Current Contest: N/A Contest 1= Category: Fanfiction Prompt: There was once a she-cat warrior living in the forest near a Twolegplace. In the Twolegplace lived a kittypet. Every day from their window they watched the she-cat warrior hunting in the forest, and slowly they fell in love with her... Deadline: Saturday, August 24th Judge: Me, Qibli77! Winner: Starflight! Congrats! Winning Summary: Sepia looked out her window. From the second floor of, what had Rosethorn called it? Oh, a Twoleg den, she could see down into the forest, where Rosethorn was surely waiting. She caught a flash of a dark brown pelt when a cat ran between two bushes, and Sepia was sure it was her. Sepia hopped down from the window ledge and ran outside of her Twoleg’s den. Rosethorn had reached the fence and was waiting for her, sitting gracefully on top. Sepia got a running start and leapt up beside her, resting next to Rosethorn. She pressed her muzzle into Rosethorn’s fur, breathing in her foresty scent before meeting her eyes, which glimmered in the sunlight. The two had been seeing each other for a moon now, whenever Rosethorn could slip away from her Clan. They knew that the Clans would never allow their romance for many reasons, starting with the fact that Sepia was a kittypet. So they were reduced to nighttime visits, where Rosethorn could slip off before dawn and come back after the sun rose. Without words, the pair turned towards the sunset and twined tails, knowing soon their perfect peace would be shattered and both cats would have to resume their regular lives. But for now, the world was perfect. They were going to enjoy it while it lasted. |-|Contest 2= Category: Character Prompt: The most overpowered, Mary Sue/Gary Stu OC ever Deadline: Sunday, September 1st Judge: Starflight897 Winner: SkyFireStone, congratulations! Winning Blurb: Name: Starmoon (AKA Purestar) Appearance: Grey with white spots, and one purple eye, one blue eye. Beautiful fur, sharp claws, a perfect tail, perfect tabby stripes of black, and one white paw, because she is related to Scourge. She is also related to Firestar, Tigerstar, Whitestorm, Redtail, and every character in the whole series, but she looks so much like Scourge. Has a scar on her shoulder, and also has a collar that is rainbow with pine needles in it. Personality: most cliche personality most unique personality. Never makes mistakes, super good at hunting (trained with both starclan and the tribe-equivalent), shy, anxious, nervous, awkward, but when you get to know her, super perfect and epic and loves you and likes you. (also has the power of extreme smartness. she was a secret kit that leafpool forgot to bring across the river so she is the real fifth cat) Short Backstory: grew up with mean parents, ran away from home and cried. Was bullied. she met firestar and they were friends. then, when firestar died, starmoon became deputy because she murdered squirrelflight. then she was under control of the dark forest and killed bramblestar with only one hit, and when she went to the moonstone, starclan gave her 10 lives instead of 9, because they knew starmoon was perfect and would save the clans from danger, especially darktail. she was renamed purestar since starclan does not like starstar. then, she killed darktail by him looking at her beauty. then, she saved the clans, and had 3848363 kits that would save the clans as well. Then, she went to starclan and killed brambleclaw again. She also threw dovewing in a river. When she visited starclan, she was now the ruler of all clans, even fanclans, and also ruled StarClan and the tribe of endless hunting. However, she died of being too beautiful for an evil cat to handle, but still rules starclan, the tribe of endless hunting, and the dark forest! Other: what did i just make |-|Contest 3= Category: TBD Prompt: TBD Deadline: TBD Judge: TBD Winner: Winning Blurb: Category:Blog posts Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Public